Freak show : Retold
by parogoxon
Summary: A lot fans are saying that Freak Show had all the characters to be a succes, but it turned out to be one of the weaker AHS seasons. In this fic I'll try to retell the story. It still includes the same characters you know and love from Freak Show, but with a few different twists :) First AHS fic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey all, first AHS fic here so I'm hoping it's good! This is my take on Freak Show. A lot of people are complaining that this season had so much potential but ended up being one of the weakest seasons of American Horror Story, hence my take on the season. So just for clarification, You'll read about characters that have been in Freak Show. I'm not going to introduce new characters (aside from a few minor one's maybe) and no one's safe from now on. People are going to die *evil laughter along with thunder here*.**

 _Elsa's freak show, 1952_

"No."

"Yes, you're what we're looking for!" "Really Mrs. Mars?" "No, next."

Elsa couldn't help herself here and burst out laughing. "Really? Is that supposed to impress me? We need talent! Art! We need freaks! I'm not looking for magicians, clowns or ventriloquists. I'm looking for Earth's own monsters! What is so difficult to understand about that?" She spoke with a thick German accent.

Her name was Elsa Mars. She was raised in Germany but after the inflation and the horrible job market she had decided to move to Florida. Organizing her own freak show seemed like a perfect money-making opportunity. Freak show's were rapidly disappearing in America, where would those poor souls go? A boy came walking in her judging room. Lobster hands, not all that common, but not all that impressive either. She took her pen and started writing down his details. "Name?" She asked without looking away from her paper.

"Jimmy, Jimmy Darling." The boy said. Elsa could tell he was insecure. "Tell me, Jimmy, is this your first freak show audition?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on the paper in front of her. "Y-yes ma'm." Elsa nodded and looked the boy straight in his eyes. "Good, you're going to tell me about your 'hands' or whatever you want to call them and I'm going to judge if you are worthy, ja?"

Jimmy nodded. "Well, had them all my life. Was born with them, didn't ask for them. They've helped me earn a livin' but I'm looking for something new, something bigger." Elsa nodded. "It appears you've come to the right place. You may walk further, Jimmy." "Oh, uhm, actually, miss Mars? I've brought my momma along, hope you didn't mind." Elsa noticed that a woman had also entered the room. She was….big, and also bearded. "And what might your name be?" She asked. "Ethel Darlin', you must be Elsa?" "Yes." Elsa replied, she licked her lips. "Both of you may join. You may join yourself with the others. "

She walked away from her desk and entered the room she had just sent the Darlings to. "You, my liebschen, will be the cast of," She pulled the curtain away. Behind was a huge sign that said " _Fraulëin Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities."_ The cast applauded. "Now my liebschen, you might not like each other all the time, but you must remember that we are a family. You don't get to pick your family outside, neither do you get to pick your family here. Am I clear?" They all nodded. "You will now be given time to inspect the trailers and pick one you like."

 _Mott residence, 1952_

"Mom! I want to join!" Dandy screeched. "No you don't." Gloria replied calmly. "Mother, why can't you just understand me?" "Oh, but I do." She walked over towards her son and caressed his cheek. "I do all too well, I'm your mother. Now I get that new opportunities might seem like a good idea, but look around you. All you could ever want is right here. Why throw that all away for a bunch of 'freaks' right? Now go finish breakfast." She said as she calmly walked back to her chair.

Dandy looked in his mother's eyes for a few seconds before throwing the plate against the wall. "Oh dear." Gloria replied. There was a tone of absence in her voice, like physically she was here but mentally she was somewhere else. Gloria ringed the bell that had been placed on the white table. "Dora! Dora! Dandy had a little accident!" She shouted down the hall. In came Dora, who was the maid in the residence. Out of all the people Dandy couldn't stand, Dora was number one. There had been plenty of times Dora tried to tell Gloria about the problems her son had, but Gloria wouldn't hear any of it. _"No, he just gets a little angry sometimes."_ Or " _No, my darling Dandy wouldn't do that_." Were her usual responses.

There had been one time though, where Gloria had actually slapped Dora for making a ridiculous statement, the 'Geller' incident. A while ago, Dandy, Gloria and Dora had been living in a different mansion, close to New York. Their neighbors were the Geller family. They had just moved from Europe to what they described would be 'The Promised Land'. They had a beautiful, beautiful daughter, Melinda. Dandy had interest in the girl, and like all other times expected her to fully cooperate with whatever Dandy suggested but Melinda showed no interest. Dandy had been careless that time, Dora was cleaning the windows opposite of the yard and had witnessed the accident through the windows of the house, Dandy had sliced the throat of Melinda. Absolutely horrified Dora hurried toward Gloria and accused her son of being a killer. Gloria had threatened to fire Dora, had slapped her and had said that if she ever made an accusation like that again she would get fired. Dora knew however, that somewhere Mrs. Mott knew what her son had done because shortly after the incident they had moved in this place.

"What did he do this time?" Dora complained. "The plate accidently slipped and hit the wall, Dora. Could you clean up?" Mrs. Mott asked. Dora gave a mean look towards Dandy and brushed the remaining plate of the carpet. "Accidently, right." She mocked in the process.

 _Alabama, Georgia, 1952_

" _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

" _I'm always thinking what you're thinking."_

" _Oh yeah, right, but I feel like we should give it a go."_

" _It's a long drive, people will stare."_

" _People always stare, I don't like that."_

" _We're freaks, of course they will. It's something you need to get used to."_

" _So we should try it?"_

" _I didn't say that."_

" _Technically, you didn't say anything."_

" _I didn't 'think' that."_

" _It sounds promising though."_

" _We'll see."_ Bette and Dot concluded.


	2. A night to remember

_Elsa's freak show 1952_

"What'd you think of all this?" Paul asked. "I just don't know, people here seem nice though, nicer than the previous one's I've been to." Eve replied. They were cooking dinner outside their trailers. Elsa had a huge tent placed in the middle that served as the kitchen for the group. "You've been to others?" He asked. Eve sure had been to others. Freak shows were dying out, people grew bored of watching the outcasts of society. They had television, circuses, they didn't need to go here anymore.

"Yeah." Eve simply nodded. "I don't like to talk about it." She continued cooking, but just as she was about to turn her head towards the soup can, she noticed an odd man hidden in the bushes staring at her. Eve took a few steps back and tapped Paul on his shoulder. "What is i,-" Paul turned around and also noticed the man staring at them. The man was wearing what looked like an old clown suit, covered in blood. Half his face was covered up by what appeared to be a mask. The man simply walked away. "Should we go after him?" Eve whispered. Paul shook his head. "Let's not."

"My freaks!" Elsa walked up to them, she was wearing a dress that appeared to be made out of circus tent material. "I would like for you to meet one,-"she cleared her throat. "two of our newest members, Bette and Dot Tattler." The two were Siamese twins, they explained. They were afraid of ever showing their faces outside until seeing a small ad in one of the newspapers they picked up.

"We figured we were, well, you know," Bette spoke. "Freaks." Dot finished. "Well, I think you fit the criteria." Paul smiled. He walked up to them. "Did Elsa show you your trailer yet?" "I was thinking you could show them." Elsa said. Paul nodded and took the twins to their trailer.

 _Elsa's freak show nighttime_

The troupe had formed a circle around a campfire. Elsa had retired to her tent, saying a star always has to have a good rest before her next show. "When's the first show?" Jimmy asked. Nobody seemed to know. "We're still doing rehearsals." Suzy said. "It's a bit of a slow process, but it'll be over soon. I think the first show's drawing near." Eve leaned closer to the campfire. "Did any of you,- did any of you see some weird clown hiding in the bushes today?" She asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure my ex's out of town." Ethel giggled. They all laughed together. Even though the group had felt incredibly separated since the beginning, relationships were being developed. They all had something in common, everyone hated them.

 _Mott residence nighttime_

Dandy was an absolute mess during nighttime, always playing loud music. Dora had complained to Mrs. Mott multiple times but this was the final straw, that boy deserved every bad thing that ever happened to him, that is currently happening to him and that will ever happen to him. She had overheard the argument between the brat and his mother. If the only argument Mrs. Mott had for Dandy not joining the freak show was because Dandy wasn't a freak, Dora would make the boy a freak. She slowly opened the door to his room. "Hello Dandy." She calmly spoke, closing the door behind her. "What on Earth are you doing here? The help isn't supposed to be in my room at this hour!" Dandy screamed. Dora nodded, walked over towards the radio and slowly turned the volume down. "Oh, I know. I just wanted to talk about our differences." She sat on his bed and gestured for Dandy to sit beside her. "It ain't no secret that we both despise each other, but we're gonna be stuck with each other for a little while so I'd suggest we'd have a good chat to clear the air." Dora said. Dandy was hesitant but sat down beside her nevertheless. "You want to join the freak show further south, correct?" Dora calmly asked. Dandy nodded. "Because you feel like the only people who truly understand you are the one's society despises, correct?" Dora asked again. Dandy nodded. "I feel like I just need someone to understand me." Dandy replied. "This urge I have, these problems." Dora nodded. "I understand, I'm only here to help you." She stood up. "But freak show's can be crowded, Dandy. Every disability imaginable is already there, no hands, no legs, I even heard they have Siamese twins." Dandy looked down at his feet, Dora had him right where she wanted him to be. "I'm a bit of a gambler though and I'm willing to take a bet Dandy." Dandy slowly nodded. "What kind of bet?" "I don't think they've got the one-eyed guy yet."

 _Elsa's freak show nighttime_

Dot was restless, for her to sleep Bette had to be calm as well but she was constantly moving. "Bette, would you stop moving for a second." She complained. "I'm trying, it's just,- it's all so exciting right? A new world!" Bette had always been too cheery for Dot's likening. Dot tried to close her eyes once again. Just as she was about to sleep, she heard a slight crack. She opened her eyes only to be staring into the eyes of a strange man. He was lying right next to her. She tried to scream but couldn't. The man put his finger against his mouth plate and gestured for her to be quiet. She tried to move her arms, to tap Bette on her shoulder, but she couldn't reach her sister. The man stood up, Dot wasn't awake to see the aftermath which was one of those things she was grateful for, for the next time she opened her eyes she would find her sister in a horrible display.


End file.
